Legacy
by PikaGirl13
Summary: 4 years after the events of HTTYD2, Hiccup brings up his past wounds about his father's death to Astrid and his haunting worries that plagues his mind. Astrid comforts him on his wounds and reveals to him a secret that she was gonna reveal later on that night early to cheer him up. Bringing a joyous reaction to the Chief of Berk. A comforting Hiccstrid Fluff story! Read & Review


Legacy

Even though the entire Isle of Berk was celebrating the coming of the new year, Hiccup kept his gaze out on the deep blue water wasteland. As if waiting for a coming ship to be seen on the horizon; even though the entire surface was layered with ice.

Astrid noticed her Husband's strange attitude and decided to confront him on it, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Would my Dad be proud of the progress that I made on our Tribe? Would he approve of the changes that I've made to our Viking culture?" Hiccup replied to her with his own questions, baffling Astrid.

Sighing heavily Hiccup continued on saying, "I know I shouldn't be down in the dumps right now, especially since it's been over 4 years since his death. But some wounds...Will never heal. At least the wounds that hit too close to home won't."

"Oh Hiccup... We all miss your father. He was one of the best Chief's Berk could ever ask for. And now that you're older, you will continue your father's legacy." Astrid told Hiccup softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Leaning his head on top of hers and bringing her body closer with his warm arms, Hiccup sighed heavily and continued to gaze out into the deep blue desert.

"Do you think I'm a great Chief Astrid?" Hiccup finally asked after a moment of silence.

Astrid looked up at him with gentle eyes, "Of course I do. Do you even need to ask that?"

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Maybe I did, just because I wanted to hear you say it yourself."

"There's something I got to tell you Hiccup... Something that I was going to talk to you about tonight after the festivities, but I think you should know now." Astrid said as she moved away from Hiccup to stand straight in front of him.

Hiccup blinked, "Yeah? What is it?" he asked curiously.

Blushing softly, Astrid grabbed his hand and moved it towards her stomach gently. Placing his warm palm on her lower tummy and smiling at him. "I'm pregnant Hiccup. I'm pregnant with our first child."

"Are...Are you serious?" Hiccup asked Astrid with widened eyes and a growing smile on his face, "Are you seriously pregnant with your first child?!"

To answer his question, Astrid punched her Husband in the gut and laughed when the back fin to his flight suit popped open. Hiccup lifted her in the air and spun her around, laughing joyfully with tears building in his eyes.

"_**I'M GONNA BE A DAD!**_" Hiccup roared aloud as he finally brought his Wife into a soft warm embrace.

After kissing her softly on the lips, Hiccup couldn't contain his joy he felt over the wonderful news. "How long are you?"

"About 3 weeks. I would've told you sooner but you were so busy with the events happening around town. I knew something was up when I didn't bleed..." Astrid replied as she nuzzled Hiccup affectionately.

The reality of this moment became so overwhelming for Hiccup, that he unwrapped his arms from her and fell onto the ground smiling like an idiot. Astrid giggled and laid down right next to him, looking up that the stars slowly becoming visible in the sky.

"We're continuing the legacy Astrid...We're continuing our bloodline..." Hiccup said to his Wife as he felt a gentle joyous tear run down his face sideways.

Astrid looked over at him and smiled gently, "I'm sure your father is looking down at us from Valhalla and blessing us on our future. Also, I'm pretty sure that he's also celebrating because he finally gets to have grandchildren."

They laughed harmoniously together and the whole evening became dreamlike in every single sense. The whole world begin to melt around Hiccup as a single sentence captivated his mind:

"_**I'm gonna be a Daddy. I'm gonna continue my family's legacy. I've made my father proud.**_"


End file.
